


memories in plaid teddys

by carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat



Series: Fluff or crack supernatural drables. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Cute, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Little Brothers, Teddy Bears, a little bit angsty, sams plaid shirts, sorta sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat/pseuds/carry_on_wayward_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam has a plaid shirt he loves so when it gets wrecked dean turns into a teddy bear for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories in plaid teddys

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt i asked someone to do on tumblr- http://ssastielss.tumblr.com/post/109169522762/you-asked-for-prompts-a-younger-sam-is-upset-when and i got bored in french so i wrote another version of it, please check out ssastielss on tumblr. 
> 
> it gets a little angsty towards the end sorry.
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes

Ever since he was little Sam had a favourite plaid shirt.   
It used to be Dean's but once he out grew it he gave it to Sam. John never cared much about clothes, if it fit you ,you wore it. The shirt was nothing special just a average black and grey plaid shirt that looked like any other in the Winchester wardrobe. To Sam it was like warmth and safety but most of all it felt like home to him.

For some reason no matter how many times it was washed it always smelt the same. It smelt of cheap soap, whiskey, gun oil and something that he couldn't put his finger on, something that made his heart clench. Dean saw that the shirt was getting too small for Sam but he decided not to say anything seeing how much Sam loved the shirt. One day while on a hunt Sam got stuck in a barbed wire fence while jumping over it and the only way to get out was to cut the shirt. While John yelled at Sam at for messing up all Sam could think about was how much he missed his shirt. He was sure it was still hanging, mangled in the fence in the middle of some field. What he didn't know was before they left Dean had grabbed the mangled pile of plaid.

Sam moped around for days after which made John mad, which in turn only made Sam mope more. Sam was engrossed in another book when Dean came in. Dean was clutching something soft and grey in his hand. He walked over to where sam was sitting and handed Sam the soft bundle with a sheepish grin. It took Sam a few moments to register what he was holding, it was a teddy bear made out of fuzzy grey and black plaid. Sam realized that Dean had made the bear from his shirt. The bear was small and lumpy with wobbly seams that looked like they may break at any given moment. the buttons of the shirt had been turned into eyes and a nose. The whole bear had was stitched together with suturing thread but to Sam it was the best looking teddy he had ever seen.

Dean had spent days quietly cutting, sewing and stuffing the small animal in the hope of making something that would cheer Sam up. Sam grabbed the teddy out of Dean's hands and hugged it tightly, " Thank you De, I love it, I love you, thank you so much!" Sam burbled excitedly, " 'ts nothin' special Sammy" Dean said quietly. Sam loved that bear more than anyone ever knew. Sam kept the bear with him whenever he could but he had to hide it because he knew that John would bin it if he found Sam with it. he would be furious if he ever found out that Dean had sewn Sam a teddy bear. Dean just assumed that Sam had lost the bear eventually because he never saw it but he never put much thought into it. The truth was Sam never lost the bear, he always had it, it was one of the few things he took to Stanford with him. He still slept with the small bundle of plaid every night, that teddy had seen more nights of crying than he would care to admit. the night Jess died Dean pulled him out of bed in such a hurry he didn't have a chance to grab it before he left.

Dean never thinks about the plaid bear that held so memories. Sam constantly thinks about the plaid bear that held so many memories

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought


End file.
